


CrazeBook

by Raicheda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley - Freeform, Muse - Freeform, Petunia Dursley - Freeform, Vernon Dursley - Freeform, mentions: - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: I'm Bringing a few old works of mine to the archivethis one is a quick muse I wrote in 2015 for Fanfiction.net, it was going to be a multi-chaptered thing, but I never got around to itI've cleaned it up a bit - not a rewrite





	CrazeBook

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 2015's original post:  
> "Crazebook: I was in a funny mood and wanted to do something Craze-y and then I remembered all those pictures of Facebook messages between harry potter characters and I was like "yeah why not", anyway this made my bro laugh and dad smirk so I think I accomplished that
> 
> Note from 2020: What was I on?

Here was his chance  
The Dursley's wouldn't be back for another hour or two, and he'd finally finished all his chores   
Sure he was nursing a broken wrist, but that wouldn't stop him  
Harry was a Gryffindor after all

Harry quickly went into Dudley's room, not wanting to waste precious time and carefully manoeuvred around Dudley's things   
Turning on Dudley's computer harry launched the Joogle-bronze browser in "Disguised mode" so that nothing he did would end up in the internet's history and therefore get him in trouble.

Launching CrazeBook and logging in as Emerald-snake14, harry immediately got into conversation with Hermione aka Bronze-Book1042, harry did have other muggle born friends from Hogwarts that he spoke to, but most of the time he just spoke to Hermione.  
His other best friend Ron, was impossible to talk to in this method, as not only did he live in the wizarding world, but he despite their best efforts Hermione had dubbed him "muggle technology illiterate"   
Half an hour and a few multiplayer games with Hermione later harry got a popup message.

'DarkRiddle001 Wants to be your friend'

"Hermione… I just got a friend request"

Hermione not seeing anything wrong with that immediately messaged him back

"oh getting popular online now are you snake, who's the new fan?"

"DarkRiddle001"

The only disadvantage with CrazeBook is they hadn't yet implemented the webcam system yet, so little did harry know that Hermione had passed out in her bedroom upon reading the name.


End file.
